Blood Moon's ties
by xXWildeXx
Summary: Things are becoming more and more stranger between Marco and Star, weird angsty teenager things.
1. Chapter 1

What a long night. Marco went on a date with the girl of his dreams and had a blast. He even got his first kiss that wasn't his mom and abuela swooning over how 'cute' his cheeks were. He was so glad he outgrew those days, but that was besides the point. He had a good time even though Star was nearly jettisoned into the cold crushing embrace of the interstellar void. Even on their way home he could see just how shaken she was. Jackie and Janna walked with her consoling her and trying to keep her spirits up. Marco didn't feel he should try to interject on their conversation and focused on the moon instead. "What were you trying to tell me…?" he asked to himself.

"Marco!" Jackie called. "I'm gonna split," she said as she strapped her helmet on. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'll see you soon Jackie. I had a good time," Marco said as he hugged her goodbye. She slammed her board on the ground and rode off into the night. The moment he turned around Janna had disappeared and Star continued to walk on by herself. "Star wait!" Marco caught back up with her unsure of what to say. It was an awkwardly silent walk home.

* * *

"There's my little man!" Angie shouted and Marco and Star walked into his house.

"Hey mom," Marco chuckled nervously, knowing he was going to be bombarded with questions.

"Son, there you are!" Raphael came proudly from the kitchen. "How did my boy's- oop. My _man's_ date go?" He asked with the excitement of a hyper puppy.

"It went great actually. Much better than I hoped." Marco noticed Star slowly shuffling up the stairs. "But nothing much happened."

"Oh my handsome son is becoming a ladykiller," Angie giggled. "Hey, where's Star? I know she came in with you."

"She's… tired. She was having fun with Janna. You know how that goes."

"Oh well tell her that dinner will be ready soon. I made Three cheese Quesadillas!" Raphael said as he marched back into the kitchen.

"Okay… I'll tell her." Something was very off. It wasn't just losing her spellbook that was killing Star something else cut deep. And Doctor Marco PhD. was going to get to the bottom if it. He ran to his room, hastingly took off that uncomfortable suit and donned his glasses.

He was about to go into her room only to find that the door was locked. "When did she get a lock put in her door?" he muttered. "Star! Hey it's me. Can I come in?" There was no response. "Star please?" Marco asked with a desperate whine. Silence again. It broke his heart to see someone who is so lively and bright so depressed and dark. Just as he turned to leave for dinner, her room door slowly creaked open. Star the bright cheery Mewnian princess had bloodshot puffy eyes, a nose as red a Rudolph's and the hearts on her cheek were split in two. "Star? Are you okay-" On impulse she hugged Marco with all of her might as new tears began to burst forward. "Okay, that came out of nowhere," Marco laughed in a vain attempt to bring some levity to the somber atmosphere. Star still didn't speak say for a few soft whimpers. "I uh… oh geez. Are you hungry?" Star shook her head. "You wanna watch a movie?" She shook her head again. "What do you want Star?"

"I don't know…" she said softly, her voice harsh from her wailing.

"Oh good, I thought you lost your voice," Marco sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Empty," Star croaked. Marco swallowed hard. He wasn't sure that his eight years of imaginary psychology could help her out this time. She eventually let him go and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you worry Marco. I just messed up more than I've ever messed up before…"

"Everyone makes mistakes Star.'Mess up twins' remember?" Marco smiled. Star smiled some and perked up a little. "I'm going to go eat. If you aren't there I'll come back and check on you, okay?" Star nodded. "Here, I know you like these," he gave her his doctor glasses before walking away. Star went back into her room and plopped down on her tear stained mattress. It wasn't only that the spellbook was gone. Her stomach was tight and her heart felt tired and strained. Every breath she took felt like she was being choked and she didn't know why. She did know but she didn't want to admit to it.

They've been friends since she came to Earth. She shouldn't be developing a crush on her best friend. He's like the awesome caring funny adorable- She flailed about on her bed before covering her eyes and groaning. It made it worse because of how he looked at Jackie. He never looked at her like that. All he ever talks about is Jackie this and Jackie that. So what she's really cool chill and can skateboard. She's a magical princess from another dimension for Mewnian corn's sake! That's way more impressive right? She wanted to cast a spell that would get rid of all these feelings and emotions, but her spellbook and Glossarky were in Ludo's hands now. "Why did I have to be so stupid!" She shouted. Her want turned green and began levitating. "Ohoho, no you don't!" She snatched the wand and chucked it into her closet. She shuffled back to her bed and kicked off her boots.

She began to think about Marco which only aided in her torment. No matter what, the moment he crossed her mind she thought about what the all seeing eye spell showed her. A green glow came from her closet. She didn't dare move. That cursed wand is the reason why Ludo escaped with everything. Soon her stomach began to grumble loudly. Whatever they made down there smelled really good and cheesy, Marco probably made it. He's such a good cook. Maybe she should go get a bite. As soon as she was about to get up, Marco came back with a plate of food in his hands.

"Hey Star, I know you said you weren't hungry, but I brought you a plate. I know you like cheesy food."

"Thank you Marco…" she smiled. Marco came up to her bed and sat down.

"Here you go… Do you feel better now?" he prodded. Star picked up the Quesadilla and took an eager bite, moaning at the flavor of the meat and cheese. "Yeah, heh. You're feeling better."

"Well, I'm still a little said," she said with her mouth full. "But you always know how to cheer me up." Marco smiled at her and her heart skipped a little. "Marco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Star. What is it?" she wanted to ask so bad if he liked her. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how much she loves and appreciates him. "H-how did your date go? With Jackie…"

"Oh!" the question caught Marco off guard. "Well, we didn't go to the dance. We both agreed that it was too much, so we just sat on a park bench, talked. Oh, and she taught me how to skateboard a little." Star winced, remembering what she did. "And we kissed." Star choked on her food.

"You did waaaa?"

"Jackie and I kissed. On the… on the lips…" Marco's brown cheeks flushed red. Right now Star's heart literally broke. She tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't keep them at bay. "Star? Why are you crying? I thought you were feeling better."

"I am," she stuttered. "These are tears of joy." she forced a crooked smile. "But I gotta go. Ponyhead said she has a surprise for me." She took out her dimensional scissors and tore a hole in the fabric of space time, before charging through it. Marco sat there confused and concerned. The rip reopened. "These are really good!" she pulled the plate into whatever dimension she was in.

* * *

Marco lay on the couch watching the novelas that came on late channel programming. It was approaching midnight, normally he'd be fast asleep by now but Star plagued his mind. Now he knew there was something more than just losing her spellbook going on. "Why did she start crying like that?" he asked himself. He turned to the T.V. A scene where Anastasia was going to tell Romano that she loved him.

" _Ana, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your sister,"_ Romano said.

" _There's something I need to say…"_ she approached timidly. " _I love you Romano! I had to tell you, even if your heart belongs to another!"_

"So melodramatic…" Marco sighed with a roll of his eyes. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling as the novela played along.

" _Ana, you must understand. I love Phionna…"_ Romano whined. Marco could feel the forced tension from here.

" _I know… But it would have torn me apart if I hadn't admitted it."_ At that moment everything clicked. Marco sat up like Dracula out of the crypt. It all made sense, her silence, the hugs, the crying, she felt some kind of way towards him. And that's probably why the blood moon shone down on him when he kissed Jackie. But he really likes Jackie a lot, then again he loves Star in the same way a brother loves his sister. There have been times when he thought of her as more than a friend, but the only person Star was ever known to swoon over was Oscar. So why does she like him now?

He flopped back on the couch, embarrassed that a decade old minimal production detailed his exact situation. He changed the input and was about to find a movie to perhaps numb his mind a little. Something with senseless explosions, dialogue as thick as water, and a forced love story should do the trick. As he carefully sorted through a lengthy stack of DVDs, he heard a noise coming from upstairs. He leapt up and carefully tip-toed up the stairs. A light was coming from Star's room, then it abruptly shut off. She was home and he was tired, maybe he should get some sleep too.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is really just an experiment right now. I'm trying to 'dip my toes' into writing for other fandoms so to speak. I'll continues based on what you all think. If you want more I'll go on, if you don't then I'll stop this right here.**


	2. Chapter 2

School had just let out for the day. Marco was at his locker, exchanging the necessary books he needed to do his homework. Star stayed home today, normally he'd wake her up but something told him not to bother her. He wasn't sure what was killing her more; him and Jackie, or losing her book. No matter the case he would help out. As soon as he closed his locker Jackie came walking towards him with her usual chill grin. "Hey Marco."

"Hey Jackie. What's happenin' yo?" he put up a peace sign.

"What…?" Jackie asked.

"S-sorry I was uh.. Just trying something new," Marco stuttered. "So anyway how was your day?"

"It was cool, kinda wish the dance was tonight instead of last night. I'd be at the skate park right now trying out some new tricks. What about you?"

"Huh?" Marco was awoken from his dazed state. He was still getting accustomed to being 'casual' with Jackie.

"What would you be doing if we didn't have school?"

"Oh! I'd probably be in some crazy dimension with Star or something," he chuckled.

"You two get into a lot of crazy stuff huh?" He and Jackie began to walk.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Did I tell you I was kidnapped by a Lizard in a suit and tie?"

"Whoa! Heavy dude!" Jackie said in amazement.

"Yeah it was crazy. He used me to get to Star's wand." Marco halfheartedly laughed. "We're always getting into some weird and whacky stuff. I was even kidnapped by a demon…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name's Tom."

"Wait," Jackie snickered. "The demon's name is Tom?"

"Yeah," Marco chuckled lightly.

"That's so bland. I was expecting some ancient black speech or something Janna would come up with."

"Now that I think about it, Tom is pretty lame for a demon name," Marco laughed. "Seriously though he tried to kill me…"

"Man, how did the 'safe kid' get involved in Lizard men and demon business?" 'The Safe Kid'. Marco had forgot how people used to label him as the most cautious student at Echo Creek. Most of what he does now he would have never done 6 months ago.

"I don't really know. Occupational hazard when dealing with a magical princess I guess," Marco shrugged nervously. They came upon Jamie's locker. Inside were posters of professional skateboarders and pictures of the ocean, give or take a few seashells.

"Speaking of magical princesses-" she fished her skateboard out of her cramped locker "-where's Star?"

"Let me help you with that." Marco dropped his bookbag. "And I don't know. After last night," he grunted. "I figured it was best to leave her be!" He fell back finally prying Jackie's board free.

"Thanks." Jackie helped him back to his feet. "But I would expect she needs some space. I've never seen her cry before…" she strapped on her helmet.

"It's not a common sight…" Marco said as he dusted himself off.

"I'm gonna split. I'll see you later safe guy." Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek and skated off into the school courtyard. Marco watched like a lovesick puppy until she was out of view. She was awesome alright. Nice, beautiful, calm and collected. He began to think how he even got a chance to talk to her, and she kissed his cheek. She kissed his cheek… She, Jacqueline Lynn Thomas, kissed him again. It wasn't an official on the lips smooch but it was enough. He turned, acted like he had a collar to pop, and sauntered on to the buses full of confidence.

* * *

The ride home was relatively calm say for a few obscenities shouted by the new bus driver every time she got cut off. Most of those words he didn't even know existed until now. The house was empty and quiet. On the coffee table there was a note.

" _Your father and I are spending the weekend with your aunt Fredericka. She personally called him to help her out since she just had surgery and of course momma got dragged along too. If you're hungry or anything you know what to do._

 _~mommy"_

Does she always have to end it with mommy. He was going to be fifteen soon, well soon enough. So he had the whole house to himself for two whole days. What is a fourteen year old to do with free unlimited reign...? Relax, that's what. He kicked his shoes off and made his way upstairs. Against the silent ambiance there were little of water propagating down the hallway. "Well, at least she left her room…" Marco sighed as he walked into his own room. He dropped his heavy bag and plopped down on whoever was laying on his bed. Quickly he jumped and took a defensive stance. "Janna?!" Marco fumed.

"Can you not scream? I'm trying to take a nap…" Janna yawned.

"Yeah but you're in my!" Janna shushed him loudly. "You're in my bed," he said in a quieter yet intense tone.

"It's comfy too," Janna stretched. "So how was school?"

"Wait… how long have you been here?" Marco asked impatiently.

"A few hours maybe? I dunno… Star asked me to come over. I was gonna sneak in anyway. There was something I needed to grab."

"Look, I'm tired and you're in my bed. Can you please get up or get out or whatever!"

"Sure! I had a good snooze and I got what I came for." She got up put on her shoes and headed out the door. "Oh and Marco." Marco looked at her with a frown. "You need to have a serious talk with Star." Marco was surprised by how stern her tone was. "All last night she kept looking at that picture she took of you and Jackie. Alright I'm out. Tell Star I'll smell her later since I can't now cause she's still in the shower." Janna left leaving Marco annoyed and curious. Either not enough oxygen at birth or a bit too much. That one was more than a few ticks off the old rocker. She was right though, he and Star needed to have a talk. "Wait…" he bolted after Janna screaming "What did you take?"

* * *

Star layed on her bed lost in a multiverse of thought. She wasn't the introspective type but in the midst of all that is going on things change. She wanted to ask her mom for help, but she knew that she would get a lifetimes worth of lecturing about how she isn't ready for the wand and how letting her stay in this dimension was a mistake. She was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake. If she wasn't so ignorant to her magical aptitude then maybe all of this could have been avoided. No that wasn't the problem… Her skills are just fine, even if her wand has been glowing green for the last day. Her closet door would rumble and shake occasionally, especially when she thought about Marco.

"Why?" she groaned as she rolled over. For as long as she's been on Earth she liked Oscar. She knew she did, she felt those butterflies every time she saw him. So what is this tight breath reaping feeling in her chest? She shouldn't be upset because Marco finally got what he wanted. She was happy that he finally made a move with Jackie. He was waiting ages to do so. So what is it about even the slightest thought of them that's making her so angry? She flailed before throwing her pillow. The glow from her closet grew brighter and her hearts turned a sickening green. She was better than Jackie. She was a princess, she could kick any monster or enemy's butt even on a bad day! Why doesn't Marco like her? She helps him, she's saved his life! She's taken all over the universe! How could a girl who only ever talks about stupid skateboarding capture his attention so much? She barely even noticed him until she showed up to Earth! "It should be me! It should be me!"

Her closet door blew open as the whole room quaked. She was flustered and breathing. That had never happened before. She looked towards her closet where her wand sat in the middle of a charred circle. "What's wrong with me…?" she shook as tears stung her eyes. Maybe it was her looks or her body… Star was pretty but she hasn't exactly 'sprouted' yet.

"Star?" Marco knocked furiously. "Are you okay?" Star got up, wiped her eyes, and put on a fake smile as she shuffled towards the door.

"Of course I am." she could win an award with her acting, maybe even a razzie. "I was practicing some spells."

"Without your book… or Glossaryk…"

"I remember a lot of spells Marco," Star huffed.

"I never said you didn't. Just be careful, that last one shook the whole house."

"It did…?" Star began to get nervous and apprehensive.

"Yeah… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… n-no…" He was her best friend. She couldn't lie anymore. Beside whatever just happened could've shaken the entire house to pieces. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Is it because of your spellbook?" Marco asked as he stepped further into her room.

"Not entirely." Star shyly rubbed her arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marco gently nudged the conversation along. Star slowly nodded with a small pout. She let him walk in further. The first thing he noticed was the odd burning scent that wafted from Star's closet. He could the charred marks from where he stood just fine. "Wow…" he winced. Star collapsed on her bed and curled into a ball to hide her face. "Sooo… What's on your mind?"

"Everything…" Star groaned.

"I can tell," Marco sat on the edge of her bed. "You said there was something else bothering you. Something other than losing your book. Are you afraid to tell your mom?"

"Yes…" Star whimpered.

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff," Marco sighed. "I don't know how any of this feels. But I can feel how much pain you're in… If that makes sense." Marco looked at Star who still laid curled up. "I'll just go…" Just as he was about to leave Star grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"I'm sorry Marco. I don't mean to be all sad and mopey."

"Hey hey, it's totally fine," Marco chuckled. Star reached out for him with both arms. "What's wrong? You want a hug?"

"Yes," she said quietly. She didn't sniffle or cry. She just held on tighter and tighter every passing second. Marco began to worry even more; if she was as strong as her dad then he might get squeezed like a bottle of toothpaste, and he had never seen Star stay this depressed for so long. He wanted to tell that he knew what was going on thanks to a certain girl who wouldn't know what personal space was even if it chokeslammed her. "Can you stay up here with me? I don't want to sit alone anymore…" Star said muffled by Marco's hoody.

"Don't worry Star. I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, but he didn't mind. Her wand floated in her closet glowing a warm pink. Marco looked at Star as she was snuggling into his chest with a content smile. She looked so calm and adorable. He kinda liked it. No, he liked it a lot. Carefully he placed his hands on her back. Star flinched at his touch at first but she accepted it. For once in his skittish and socially awkward life Marco didn't feel weird or apprehensive. There was a girl in his arms in his house! Normally he'd be on the verge of sweating buckets, but he was calm and strangely elated.

Then he started to feel it. That small spit of a flame deep in his chest, that small amount of love for Star that transcends their friendship. Something told him to look to the window where the moon hung in the sky still full and bright. Something didn't add up. The other night was the first time he saw the moon since the Blood Moon Ball, why wouldn't it show up if he's having a romantic moment with the girl he danced with? He had some questions that needed answering and he knew exactly where to go. But he'll go later. He was really liking holding Star in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N Yes yes yes all of the shipping comes together. I was internally awwing while writing this ending by the way. Anyway I have a good idea on why the moon shone on Marco and Jackie but not Marco and Star. It has some to do with kissing but I'll expand on that in the next chapter. I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. Next one will be around new years if I can get my lazy but to stop procrastinating. Thank you and I bid you all adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was rough on Marco. The moment he even thought about moving Star tightened her grip around him. For the first hour or so he didn't mind, but after he started to doze off he struggled desperately to get back to his own room. Star did look peaceful though. At one point she unzipped his hoodie and snuggled into his chest. It was too sweet for him to handle. But he had more pressing matters to attend to.

The moon hung high and full in the patchy cloudy sky that adorned this breezy afternoon. That moon has been tormenting his mind all night. Luckily he knew exactly who he could talk to. He stepped back inside to find Star walking down the stairs.

"Morning Marco…" she yawned as she rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Star," He greeted even though it was half past noon. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Sorry about falling asleep on you. I was tired!" she stretched and fluttered her wings.

"No problem, I was tired too. But I have to ask you something."

"What's up?" Star asked.

"I need your scissors."

"Oh, they're on my bed in my star pouch… I think," she walked towards the kitchen. "Wait, why do you need them?"

"I need to have a talk with someone," Marco said as he walked swiftly up the stairs. Star was completely oblivious to his motive but seeing him leave saddened her a little. She was hoping to eat breakfast with him and maybe watch some cartoons or something. It was okay though. She's been alone most of her life. She can be by herself for however long Marco was going to be gone. Only she couldn't really cook, and she was starving…

* * *

"You thought I wouldn't find you…" Tom said as he walked around his captive.

"H-Hey man chill! It was just a joke!" A young man of a slender bull cried out. He was bound to Tom's spinning torture wheel.

"I live in a house of fire. Chill isn't what I do. Now you're gonna apologise for what you did or you will suffer!" His eyes glowed blood red.

"Dude all I did was kill you with a RPG!"

"In a snipers only match!" Tom growled.

"I didn't know!"

"You killed me ten times, then you said I had the skills of a blind squirrel on morphine!" Tom gathered himself and took a deep breath. "No matter. You're gonna pay…" he snarled. Just as he was about to inflict his most horrid of torture methods on this obvious troll he was interrupted by his servants.

"Master, Marco is here to see you."

"He is? Huh… This'll only take a minute. But you and I aren't done!" He spun the wheel and closed the door.

Even though they started to see eye to eye more, Marco never felt completely comfortable being here. It was hot and -he couldn't believe he was saying this- all of the red and flames hurt his eyes after a while. "Hey man. What brings you down here?" Tom asked.

"I need to talk to you about the Blood Moon," Marco stated.

"What about the blood moon?" Tom asked in an anticipative yet defensive chirp.

"Like…. I don't know. Just what it means really."

"Well, the blood moon it's the Moon of lovers Once you dance under it with your love, friend, or another guy's date!" Tom growled. "Your souls will be bonded for life."

"I know that much, but something weird happened the other night. I kissed another girl and the moon glowed!"

"Wait… you kissed a girl?" Tom snickered.

"Yeah. I… don't get how that's funny…"

"I didn't think you had it in you. Especially with another girl, let alone Star. How is she anyway?"

"She's…" Marco paused for a moment knowing he was about to tell a lie. "Been better. Ludo got her spellbook and she's broken up about it." He only half lied, better than a full lie right?

"How'd that genetically spliced chicken get it?"

"I'll explain that later right now I need to know more about the Blood Moon."

"Okay," Tom sat down. "Shoot."

"Now I know that I danced and bonded with Star, but ever since the ball the moon hadn't appeared once until I kissed Jackie, the girl. But last night Star and I were close…" he looked at Tom who sat with a poker face and a twitching eye. "And there was nothing. I want to know why."

"Did the girl you kissed see the moon too?" Tom asked with his hands contemplatively folded over his mouth.

"No, only I saw it."

"Then you two aren't true soulmates man," Tom shrugged.

"But why didn't I see anything when I was with Star?" Marco frustratingly asked.

"Did you guys do anything ' _romantic'_?"

Marco was unsettled by how forcibly calm Tom appeared to be. He chose his words carefully.

"A-All we did was cuddle," Marco masked his unsteady tone.

"Nothing more?" Tom asked with intrigue.

"Yeah, nothing more…"

"All I can tell you is that nothing is wrong from what I can tell. The book is really vague on how the soul bond works," Tom rubbed his chin.

"Wait, there's a book?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but it's written in ye ol' demonic tongues."

"What?" Marco fumed.

"Yeah, the Moon of Lovers is a demonic ritual where a demon -much like myself- bonds souls with someone they wish to be their lover until the end of their days. Again, something _you_ messed up for me!"

"Look man I-"

"Nah, it's cool. I've gotten over it… mostly," Tom coughed. "It only comes around once every few centuries."

"Anyway, thanks for the help. Can I have the book?"

"What? No!" Tom declared.

"Why not?" Marco ignorantly asked.

"Did you not hear me? It's written in medieval demon tongues. You can't read it unless you know black speech."

"Ohhh, right. I forgot. I'll uh… I'll just go," he pulled out Star's scissors and ripped a hole in space time. "See you later," and with that he was gone.

"You know… I'm kinda rooting for him, while hoping that he fails," Tom said to himself. He shrugged and went back into the room where his captive still spun on his torture wheel.

"Oh thank goodness! Stop this thing!" He shouted through almost incoherent undulations. Tom stopped the wheel. "Oh…" he gasped. "Any longer and that would have been my lunch…"

"You have a remarkably strong stomach. Too bad your lips are too loose. Let's fix that," Tom said with a wry grin.

* * *

Star sat on the couch with an empty bag of chips while inspecting her wand. It was her fault but the tool of her destruction would be this wand. There was a time when all she wanted to have was her family heirloom, now she wants to cast it aside like a cheap plastic toy. She heard creaking footsteps overhead. With no provocation she sprang off the couch and excitedly skittered up the stairs. "Marco!" she beamed a happy smile.

"Hey Star… You're happy," Marco chuckled.

"I am. It's boring when you're stuck in this boring house, with boring T.V, and boring food," Star groaned.

"Boring food?"

"Yes, I'm _starving_!"

"Oh crud! I did forget to make breakfast," Marco said as he facepalmed hard. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Ooh, how about some pizza?" Star proposed.

"Sure, I have to see how much money my parents left."

"Can we get a-"

"Large cheesy mushroom pizza?"

"And that's why I love you," Star sighed, draping her arm on Marco's shoulder. Marco knew what she meant, or at least he thought he knew. No matter the meaning it was best to bite his tongue.

"Love you too Star…" He felt like it was wrong to say. He did love her, but now that he has an idea on how she feels -albeit extremely vague. He didn't want to give her and false hope. But in retrospect all the things that they've done together over these six months have shown how much she cares for him… And how shortsighted he's been. Who knows for how long she's liked him in that way or to what extent, and his curiosity was howling from within. Urging him to explore it. This is going to be a long weekend…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I know that people have been asking for an update. Let me clear up what I've been doing. I am a senior in high school on my way to graduation. Aside from applying for colleges and practicing for a music competition (I am a musician by the way). I have been drowning in homework from all five of my classes including a group writing project that I am presenting tomorrow. It is not that I am forgetting, it's that I have been busy and I'm stressed up to my eyeballs. I'm not stopping here and I know where I'm going with this, I just need more time and your patience. Thank you...**

 **~Wilde**


End file.
